


Don't complicate it

by Shuensha



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Avengers AU, Awkward Boners, Daddy Issues, Elementary School, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self-Esteem, Lube replacement that is not unhealthy (probably), M/M, Office AU, Science Boyfriends, Sunggyu's family I guess, Uncle Sunggyu, barrack mates, enemy line woogyu, kitchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuensha/pseuds/Shuensha
Summary: Woogyu drabbles and requests. Also known as "An anthology of dumbness".(When the challenge is 3 sentences but you write at least 300 words instead)





	1. And the uncle of the year goes to:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting isn't Sunggyu's forte. 
> 
> Prompt:1.woogyu/gyuwoo 2. whs a primary teacher at sgs nephew school.

The door made a loud screeching noise as Sunggyu more or less threw the thing open, instantly capturing the attention of everybody inside. “I’m here!”

To say Sunggyu was a bit panicked was an understatement. It’s not every day one receives a call from their sister, panicked that the school called her about her son getting in a fight. Naturally she was still the emergency contact even if Sunggyu was babysitting Yoonhoo for that week as she was out of the town. So he had to rush to school immediately.

Moreover, it’s not every day one is low-key at fault.

Family reunions at the Kim household (those that Sunggyu couldn’t avoid attending at least, as his mom was perfecting the technique of baiting him with delicious food) were mostly hazy for Sunggyu, because besides Yoonhoo he was the maknae and he couldn’t really refuse any drink. So by the end of the night he was at least tipsy. That day when he retreated to his room and finally managed to escape from his family’s interrogation about his love life (which is why he tries to skip), Yoonhoo was unexpectedly still awake- drinking time usually only occurred after Yoonhoo had to go to sleep, so there was some sense of responsibility. Apparently, he was there to confide in Sunggyu, which still miffed him to this day, that this child was actually attached to him even if Sunggyu is mildly, kinda very terrible with kids.  When a kid confesses to being teased by some older brats, one would normally encourage him to be the wiser one or tell somebody that could help him, like his teacher, right? Sunggyu was still sober enough to think that is the correct advice but apparently not enough to go with it when Yoonhoo mentioned that the reason of the teasing is his small eyes.

Taking it as a personal offence, Sunggyu had grabbed Yoonhoo’s tiny palm. “Yoonhoo ah, when these kids tease you, the first thing you need to do is squint your eyes like grandma does when she scolds you about running in the house and you tell them to quit it. If they don’t, you clench your fist like that…Yes, like that, clench as hard as you can. And then, you swing your little fist forward, preferably to their eye. Lastly, you look at them and say: _Who has small eyes now, eh_?”

Definitely not one of Sunggyu’s brightest moments. In his defense, he tried to amend the situation by telling Yoonhoo the next day that he was joking and that hitting people is bad.

Well, _that_ worked out well.

Back to the present, a scary looking lady- probably the one with the most authority in the room, was the first to address Sunggyu. “Mr...Choi?”

“No, it’s Kim- My sister couldn’t come; I’m Yoonhoo’s uncle, Kim Sunggyu.”

 “His uncle?”

Sunggyu turned his head to the owner of the deep voice. The person in question looked really young, but that characteristic was secondary to the- well, to put it into simple words, conventional attractiveness. Or at least that was what Sunggyu was trying to tell himself in order to avoid describing the guy as the perfect embodiment of Sunggyu’s type.

This was definitely not the time though, and a tiny Yoonhoo calling his name happily reminded him of that. Sunggyu was relieved at least that he didn’t seem hurt at first glance and he crouched down to take his nephew in his arms. “Yes, I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“That is no problem, Sunggyu ssi. I’m Nam Woohyun, Yoonhoo’s teacher.” He smiled charmingly and damn, if Sunggyu knew elementary schools are where the handsome guys were hiding at, he’d volunteer to fetch Yoonhoo daily.

Now standing up with Yoonhoo in his arms, Sunggyu bowed his head shyly at the other. “Nice to meet you.”

The lady cleared her throat. “Mr. Kim, I assume your sister has already informed you about what Yoonhoo has done?”

“Y-yeah. I’m terribly sorry. He’s a very sensible kid, usually.” At least before Sunggyu’s drunken ass gave him the talk. Ughhh. “I hope I don’t sound impolite but, could he have been provoked…? I don’t want to assume-“

“You are not wrong, actually. Although we do not support violence in any circumstance, other classmates have vouched for Yoonhoo that he wasn’t the one to start it. Some of them even confessed that the boys who upset Yoonhoo have been bullying other students, which is unacceptable and they’re going to be punished accordingly.”

“O-oh.” At least there was a good outcome.

“Yoonhoo will however have to take responsibility as well.” Woohyun added and he had all of Sunggyu’s attention. “Punching other students is still bad. Is that right, Yoonhoo ah?”

Yoonhoo looked at Sunggyu with big eyes, who gave him in return an encouraging nod. “Y-yes. I’m sorry Mr Nam.”

“It’s alright, little warrior.” Woohyun smiled gently and approached both of them, patting Yoonhoo’s head. The closeness made Sunggyu flustered, attempting to somehow conceal his expression by using Yoonhoo as a shield. “No more fighting, promise?”

“Promise!!” he nodded vigorously.

After discussing the punishment, which only consisted in Yoonhoo getting some extra homework thankfully, Sunggyu was finally free from the office. Woohyun however followed and Sunggyu couldn’t decide whether that was a curse or a blessing. As Yoonhoo left them alone to get his things, they were now both alone.

“You know, you’re not what I was expecting.”

Confused by the words, Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows.” Excuse me?”

Woohyun was now wearing something that could only be described as a shit eating grin, making Sunggyu fidget. “When Yoonhoo told me proudly that he learned how to fight bad guys from uncle Gyu, I was expecting somebody more threatening, a thug maybe.”

Sunggyu's entire body froze, screaming internally.

 “I mean, when the boys were in the infirmary, I had to make them apologize to each other. When I asked Yoonhoo whether he had something to say to the boy, do you know what he said?”

Sunggyu bit his lip, not daring to say a word. The other chuckled lowly, and Sunggyu was far gone because he couldn’t tell whether he was terrified or on the way of being ridiculously turned on.

“ _Who has small eyes now, eh?”_

Sunggyu closed his eyes, deeply ashamed. Oh, Yoonhoo…

“ _That_ was something, so I was intrigued to meet this uncle Gyu.”

Sunggyu covered his eyes, whining in distress. “I will turn myself in.”

The young teacher laughed heartily, eyes twinkling as he regarded the atoning culprit. “You’re not going to prison, _hyung._ ”

Despite himself, Sunggyu couldn’t suppress a blush. “This can stay our secret, though I might need some persuasion. “He winked playfully, getting a pen out of his pocket and scribbling what looked like a phone number on Sunggyu’s palm. “Don’t worry, I’m easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a prime example of bad parenting.


	2. Let me love you when you come undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu knows it'd be better for everybody if he left, but there's always someone showing him the way back home.
> 
> avengers!au (science boyfriends)

What had Sunggyu been thinking? As if all would suddenly be rainbows and sunshine with the power of friendship. No matter where he went, no matter how kind people were, Sunggyu would always manage to screw it up. All he brought was destruction and hurt-

Sunggyu flinched as the memories of Myungsoo clutching his bleeding arm came back to him, the way he insisted nothing was wrong, excuses that it was only an accident, when Sunggyu knew better: it was him, it’s always him. Because this is what he does, Sunggyu gets upset and turns into a monster that mirrors his ugly heart, then he hurts the ones he loves. Just like his scumbag of a father used to do, beating the hell out of Sunggyu, murdering his mother who only tried to protect somebody useless like him…and Sunggyu was no different-

“Sunggyu, wait! Slow down, buddy.” The voice of Woohyun interrupted his depressing train of thoughts. Sunggyu fastened his pace, trying to ignore him. That however didn’t manage to shake the billionaire off, who managed to catch up with him, stepping in front of Sunggyu to block his path. “Seriously Sunggyu, you shouldn’t make a guy with a heart condition run like this.” He joked, catching his breath.

Sunggyu regarded him with tired eyes. “At least you don’t end up destroying half a building when your heartbeat accelerates.”

Despite the usual carefree attitude, Woohyun faced him seriously. “Listen buddy- that thing in the panic room- that’s _nothing_ , you hear me? _Nothing_. “He grabbed his arm gently, already having a calming effect on Sunggyu, who should have known better. He should leave without looking back, for everybody’s sake. And yet the same earnest eyes that lured him here in the Nam Tower and assured him this could be a home, for all of them, even for a ticking bomb like Sunggyu, they always managed to trick him into a sense of security. “I can repair those damages in one day, Sunggyu. It’s just two stupid rooms, you’re more important.”

“Yeah, tell that to Myungsoo.” Sunggyu murmured, shoulders sagging.

Woohyun shook his head. “Myungsoo is fine and he told you that yourself- it was an accident. The big guy only got a bit excited- he’s a giant baby with too many muscles. And Myungsoo is a tough guy- in fact we can go back now and he’ll tell you how he had it worse in his sexy spy days back in Russia.” He grinned, his thumb rubbing circles in Sunggyu’s shoulder soothingly.

Before he could will it back, Sunggyu’s vision became misty. “But what if next time there will be nobody to go back to? Not everything is fixable, Woohyun. Human lives especially, you can’t fix them- you can’t pay for them with money.” His voice trembled.

“Hey hey, listen to me big guy.” Woohyun stepped closer, his hands moving to cup Sunggyu’s cheeks in a feathery hold, warm and soft in spite of the harsh callouses. “This is your home now, and the Avengers are family. Even if it’s a dumb and really annoying family, like in cheesy sitcoms. The hardest thing that you’ll have to bear is Hoya’s one hundred year old jokes, but we’re all working hard on bringing his sense of humor back into the 21st century. “But it was because they were so precious that Sunggyu couldn’t risk losing them- “Just like experiments, not everything will work from the start. Sometimes there will be fuck ups, sometimes you burn some hair- but it gets better. You’re a smart guy, Gyu. Where are those brains now, eh?” Woohyun chuckled. “We’re all here for you and even if you try to leave, we’ll chase you to any hellhole you try to crawl in to hide your dumb ass. Positivism, Gyu, remember?”

Sunggyu sighed, defeated. “You’re all being reckless and you’re so going to regret this.”

 “Never.”  Woohyun smiled warmly, wiping his tears. “Now no more tears, doctor. Crying should only be reserved for bad sex.”

Sunggyu snorted. “Are you that bad at it?”

“I see the sass is back, Doctor Kim! Have I ever told you how hot you are when you talk back?” a wolfish grin took over Woohyun’s features and Sunggyu rolled his eyes.  “Only every five hours, Woohyun.”

Woohyun wrapped his arm around his waist, already coaxing him back into the main hall. “Somebody has to work on that deplorable self-esteem. Also, if you’re that interested in my abilities in bed you can always come and observe- for science. Hopefully really-really closely, engaging with the subject.  You don’t know if something is good until you test it, right doctor?” the mechanic’s hand creeped to his backside, pinching playfully.

Sunggyu slapped his hand away, smiling despite himself. “Quiet, Nam.”

Some sweet talkers are too good at their jobs. Sunggyu might afford to stay a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, Sunggyu is Bruce Banner/The hulk, Woohyun is Tony Stark, Myungsoo is The Black Widow (because black) and Hoya is Captain (Korea) America.
> 
> Not mentioned but Dongwoo is probably Thor lmao.


	3. Stop table abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu and Woohyun are a danger to tables and Howon needs a break from this stressful working environment (or a raise). 
> 
> nike vs adidas au prompt (lmao) also office kinda au

“So that’s it for the general idea of the commercial. Is there anything you’d like to add or change?” Everybody shook their heads and signaled Sungjong to continue. “Alright, then we need to discuss who our sponsor should be. As all of you might be aware, we got offers from both Adidas and Nike.”

“Oh. That makes it easy then.” Woohyun commented. “I mean, who would even consider Adidas?”

“ _Excuse me_?” a voice cut icily.

A deathly silence fell upon the room. Oh boy, it was going to be one of _those days_. Their lips were sealed shut, eyes glancing awkwardly at a now irritated Sunggyu.

The only one brave (dumb) enough to disrupt the silence was Dongwoo, who held his palms forward in a calming manner. “Ah, there are of course going to be preferences. This is why we should decide this by vot-“

“The hell do you mean by that, Nam? You are not possibly implying your second rate Nike is in any way superior to Adidas?” Sunggyu spat, rising from his seat and Woohyun followed instinctively. He threw a scandalized look at the older man.

“You must be getting senile at an early age, Nike actually produce performance shoes!”

“Nobody gives a shit about technicality anymore Nam, people today actually want to look good and follow fashion trends! Do you want me to show you the sales?! “Sunggyu provoked.

Howon massaged his forehead, groaning quietly in frustration. “They are literally going at it again… we’ve just replaced the table last week…” he surely had the time of his life explaining to the higher ups how they needed a new table because two idiots jumped on table in the process of trying to kill each other. Howon was only twenty three and he already had white hairs, 80% of them caused by the enemy line of the advertising department, namely Woohyun and Sunggyu. Nobody knew why they were like this, though Howon suspects that they both are in urgent need of a fuck and the respective negative energies accumulated make them repel each other. He raised his head and made eye contact with Myungsoo, who showed him proudly that he already managed to gather all the pens and papers, which often ended up being used as weapons. It was only pens before, if not for the incident the previous month when they all bore witness to the term “paper-cuts” being used to describe inflicted wounds by another person.

Now they only had to protect the conference table somehow. By this time the two were doing their weird dance of circling the table slowly on opposite sides, like two lions seizing each other before a potential attack. As always, Dongwoo, who was the only one who didn’t give up on trying stopping them after the security guy quit, was completely ignored by the stubborn idiots.

“You call those awful leopard printed atrocities fashion, Kim?”

Sunggyu fumed, “Yeah, because your red middle-schooler Nike tracksuit is any better!” He hissed at Woohyun’s eye roll. “And for the record, your ass looks terrible in them!” Woah, Howon blinked. Where did _that_ come from? That’s new.

Woohyun was also taken aback, but his anger was still there. “At least I have something to call an ass?!?”

“W-what?!” Sunggyu reddened and quickened his pace, grabbing Woohyun roughly by the tie before anyone could intervene. Fuck, fuck- “My ass is perfectly fine, gremlin fingers!”

In a pure display of suicidal recklessness, Woohyun brought his hand to the body part in question, squeezing the flat asset. “I feel nothing.” he grinned in satisfaction at the other’s openly hanging jaw. But just like him, he recovered way too quickly and everybody saw his eyes change. Panicked squeaks could be heard following the sound of somebody being thrown on the table. But there was no real fighting this time. Instead, everybody watched stupefied as Sunggyu climbed on the table, settling himself over the other and pressing his bottom on the other’s crotch. “Does this feel like nothing?”

The sound that got out of Woohyun’s mouth made Howon raise from this chair as if hit by thunder. “EVERYBODY OUT.”

Waiting for no further instructions, everybody left the room for the deranged duo to keep. The table didn’t break this time but they now had to destroy it themselves, most probably burn it to ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if they bought a table made of steel they'd still lose money because of all the disinfectant they'd have to buy.  
> pls comment with solutions to prolong hoya's mental health


	4. Bunk beds are now a source of stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woogyu can't catch a break in the army and everybody is a jerk in their own special way.

“You call that running, Kim Sunggyu ssi?”

No, Sunggyu would call it something else. In fact, he came up with other more fitting expressions, such as body torture, abuse of power or violation of human rights! Sunggyu kept his face as straight and unreadable as he was capable of, so that he wouldn’t give his superior new reasons to make him run even more.

It was already 8 pm and he was the only loser in the camp running because his superior has “deemed” his running form to be pathetic once again, which is ridiculous, who the hell cares what your posture is when running as long as you reach the goal as soon as possible??? As if in the middle of the war the enemy will laugh at the way he’s running, for the love of God. Moreover, it was already past dinner time, and even if the guys always made sure to save him something, he was tired of eating only reheated meals for the past weeks. All he’s asking for is some warm, recently cooked food!

“Are you daydreaming now? How do three more laps sound?” Sunggyu internally panicked. Oh God, no. “I can’t hear you, Private First Class Kim!”

“Y-yes, sir! I’ll ... “He breathed heavily, “…run as much as you consider necessary, s-sir!”

“That’s the spirit, Kim! Four more laps!”

Sunggyu couldn’t suppress the curse words on his tongue and ended up having to do five.

 

It was only later that he finally got to his room, after having eaten the unappealing leftovers with dying enthusiasm. Sunggyu was ready to plunge into an early stage of hibernation- something he would have done with no hesitation the instant he entered his room if it weren’t for the insensitive bag of potatoes snoring in his fucking bed.

“Yah!”

The potato bag, also known as Nam Woohyun or the bastard he was unfortunate enough to share his room with after his first promotion, didn’t even stir.

Woohyun and Sunggyu’s relationship was a mess, to put it most simply. Were they friends? Were they enemies? It depended on the day. A defining factor in their relationship however was their disagreement over the sleeping arrangement. Their new room came with a bunk bed that didn’t seem threatening at first, but it turned out to be so when both discovered the other had no intention to sleep in the top bunk. Sunggyu honest to God was scared to do so, because the railing wasn’t high enough to assure that Sunggyu wouldn’t roll over it in his sleep. When he was young and sharing a bunk bed with his sister he had fallen from the top bunk and woke up crying from the painful impact. Safe to say, Sunggyu would rather die than sleep in the top bunk again.

Woohyun didn’t specify what his exact issue was but he didn’t particularly enjoy sleeping in the top bunk (Sunggyu suspected he had a fear of heights as well because Woohyun’s other explanations were completely ridiculous). The top bunk would be 70% of the time empty, as both of them would rather sleep on the floor apparently.

If it were a normal day, Sunggyu would have thrown a fit- he would have kicked the robber (it was technically his bed because he won the first rock-paper-scissors match but Woohyun ignored the legitimacy of that arrangement) out of Sunggyu’s precious bed, then Woohyun would have woken up and gotten angry and Sunggyu would have forgotten everything about being tired and gave all of himself to the fight over the safe bed (that often escalated to a physical one). Eventually, they would have to pretend that they weren’t on the verge of murdering each other when steps would be heard on the hallway.

One time Sungyeol actually tried to “counsel” them into getting over the top bunk “phobia”. The counselling however was just him giving reasons to why sleeping in the bottom bunk was technically more life threatening, such as the top bunk collapsing on top of the person sleeping under and crushing them to death. That naturally only managed to give Sunggyu additional trauma and Woohyun followed days later as he broke down in frustration one night, attempting to dismantle the beds and bring both of them to the ground with his bare hands (making Sunggyu bizarrely turned on). That also didn’t end up well as both had to be punished for damaging property (Sunggyu got off more easily because he wasn’t the one actively destroying property, hence only getting to do some “supplementary” training, while Woohyun was being dragged all day long by superiors, doing extra work for them. Judging by the smell, he helped in the kitchen today.)

Unfortunately Sunggyu was already seeing white spots from the lack of sleep so with the last ounces of coordination he stripped off his jacket and pants, having enough mind to remain in his undershirt and boxers. The lights were already off, so Sunggyu had nothing left to do but let himself drop on his bed (and Woohyun’s stupid warm body) unceremoniously. There was an almost inaudible groan from Woohyun from the impact, but Sunggyu could care less at that point, pulling the blanket over both of them with sluggish movements and succumbing to sleep.

 

For the first time since he enlisted, Woohyun woke up before the annoying alarm did the job. He wasn’t particularly a deep sleeper, so he usually woke up from the slightest things, although since he joined the army the daily exhaustion made his sleep, especially for the first half of it, a little deeper. Nevertheless, being a light sleeper made it sometimes difficult for him to sleep peacefully with other people because some tended to move in their sleep.

Woohyun naturally thought that wouldn’t be a worry in the barracks as he wouldn’t have any bed partners, but then, life worked in mysterious ways. Woohyun didn’t know what exactly Sunggyu did to wake him up, but the important detail was that Sunggyu WAS there, in bed. With him. Or more accurately, on him, serving as a supplementary blanket.

 _Too hot_ , he thought, pushing the cover away.

There was also something uncomfortable about the position that Woohyun couldn’t pinpoint at first as he was still drowsy. Something on Woohyun’s tight felt out of place, pressed between the both of them. Ugh, it couldn’t be the phone, right? He’s pretty sure he was in his boxers and the phone was thrown somewhere in the room, military tidiness be damned when he can’t even see the corridors properly at night from exhaustion. Woohyun moved his leg slightly to get rid of whatever Sunggyu brought to bed when he fell asleep on him (or decided to crush Woohyun is his sleep with his body weight like a killer whale and lost consciousness or whatever, one never knows with Sunggyu’s temper after running laps), only to get a muffled grunt from Sunggyu. The asshole, does he really think Woohyun will let him sleep in peace if he can’t? He moved his leg again more insistently and he was rewarded with two sounds. A questionable whine from Sunggyu and a gasp from….himself? What-

_Wait._

All sleep evaded Woohyun as he realized that Sunggyu had one leg between Woohyun’s parted ones that pressed against his very much more awake part of him, similarly to the thing poking Woohyun’s tight uncomfortably, that was conclusively not a foreign object but an extension of Sunggyu’s body.

From all the limited things Woohyun and Sunggyu had in common, he wouldn’t have put awkward morning woods on the list. The barrack’s doctor suggested they found a shared hobby to bond over so they wouldn’t fight, but they probably didn’t mean this.

Well shit.

Woohyun sighed, glaring at the ceiling in despair. What the fuck was he even supposed to do? He could maybe try to quietly get away and roll on the floor … or push Sunggyu down. Or maybe he should hit Sunggyu “accidentally” and pretend he’s asleep so he can taste the embarrassment of the awkward boner himself.

He could maybe come up with a better solution if his mind wasn’t far away- down his pants, more precisely. It was only a morning wood but damn it all, he was horny as hell, and Sunggyu didn’t help being all soft and glued to him, now fidgeting and clearly seeking relief. How morally fucked would it be to let him do his thing and enjoy it? It didn’t sound that bad, but again, his brain wasn’t exactly at home. As the older became more insistent, Woohyun did his best not to utter a word, though it was turning out to be more difficult than he anticipated when Sunggyu accompanied his movements with soft whining. Woohyun’s hand was itching to grab his ass and contribute actively when a stray thought crossed his mind. Was the bastard dreaming of somebody else while humping his leg vigorously?  Woohyun frowned, suddenly strangely pissed at that thought _._

_You know what; maybe they should be on the same page after all._

Sneaking his hand behind the clueless hornball, he proceeded to give him the meanest butt pinch he could muster the strength for. And what would you know, there was instant efficiency. Sunggyu let out a displeased gasp, eyes wide open, “What the fuck, I’m not into that-!” he froze, eyes locked with Woohyun’s.

“Well thankfully you aren’t, or you’d have compromised my morality.” He was itching to ask whether spanking was his thing though, for reasons.

Sunggyu’s expression was a mix of confusion and mortification. “What-“

Woohyun sighed. “Long story short, we developed two awkward boners overnight and I woke up to you trying to solve the problem indiscreetly. It’s not an accusation, just facts-“Sunggyu’s eyes widened beyond what should have been physically possible for him and Woohyun caught him in time when he tried to jump from the bed. “Wait- I have a proposition!”

Sunggyu gaped, expression flustered and annoyingly cute which was absolutely unnecessary, as his boner didn’t need any more encouragement. “Besides pretending this never happened?”

“I mean, I am not upset about it, really.” Sunggyu frowned in confusion, but settled next to Woohyun quietly. “Listen, it’s a two-year long dry desert for all of us, so I propose we don’t waste this chance instead of ending this with an awkward run to the bathroom to jerk off. The isolation is terrible in there anyway; people can hear you breathe-”

“Wait.” Sunggyu stopped his absurd argumentation. “You woke me up…so we could...continue it? But awake?”

“Consent and all, hyung.” Woohyun was starting to doubt this was such a great idea after all. “T-there’s only you and me, and two, well, emergencies. This is a free judgement zone. For a mutual benefit.” Woohyun mumbled, looking straight at the sheets instead of Sunggyu.

“I-“ Woohyun heard Sunggyu take a shaky breath. “Fine.”

Did he hear right? “Holy shit, really?”

“Why are you so surprised when you came up with the idea?” Sunggyu sighed in frustration and crossed his mostly bare legs, a mesmerized Woohyun following the movement closely. He almost forgot that the main point was that they were both hot and bothered.

Woohyun bit his lip, averting his eyes to the ceiling. “So, ugh, do you want my leg back to hump- ouch!” he gasped at Sunggyu’s slap on his head. He was ready to give him a piece of his mind if he weren’t squished down by Sunggyu the next moment, said person spreading himself over Woohyun just like before. “Shut the hell up, dumbass.”

“Takes one to know anothmndgskfhfh-“ Woohyun was successfully silenced by frustrated lips attacking his. He didn’t think twice before giving the older complete access, parting his lips with a satisfied groan. His hand also finally got what it wanted, grasping the pretty ass enthusiastically as the other sucked his life force out through his mouth, cradling his head with a firm hold.

When he proposed this, he literally meant them dry humping each other and nothing else (at most a handjob) but was he going to complain? No. If anything, it assured Woohyun he didn’t have to walk on eggshells. His other hand joined the first one on the other perky globe, pulling Sunggyu as close as physics allowed.

Honestly, the mutual benefit thing was starting to sound like an excuse embarrassingly fast. Woohyun was no expert, but Sunggyu’s touches (and his own) betrayed an agenda or at least having contemplated frick frackling the other before.

_The more you know._

“Jesus- W-Woohyun-“ Sunggyu stuttered with a drowsy voice as if drunk on the feeling when Woohyun proceeded to lower both of their underwear.

Trusting upwards to grind their cocks together, Woohyun chuckled at his incoherent rambling. “You are really noisy, you know that?”

The other grabbed his hair as a threat, only to get a low hum of contentment out of Woohyun. He had his own agenda about Sunggyu’s fingers, after all. “Yah, I’m still your hyung, you little gremlin!”

“There is no hierarchy in bed, only mutual responsibility to make the other feel good.” He replied cheekily.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes, “You are insufferable. Also- “he paused to moan as Woohyun flipped their positions, holding Sunggyu close as his little spoon and rubbing his aching cock between the inviting warmth of his parted cheeks. “I can’t believe we’re actually ‘mending’ our bad blood with –shit, Woohyun-“ he sucked in a breath. “…. Fornicating, like Hoya fucking wanted to suggest to the Sergeant.”

Woohyun eyed Sunggyu’s hand reaching to grasp his own cock and intercepted it quickly, earning a groan of discontent. He was quickly pacified by Woohyun’s hand who took over instead, squeezing the throbbing heat. Now free, one of his hands grabbed onto Woohyun’s hip to guide him into the rhythm that worked him undone, while the other tried to reach for Woohyun’s neck backwards, eventually grabbing onto the side of it where he could feel the accelerated pulse.

“I would rather call it stumbling over the revelation that the source of our misplaced anger was- in fact-“ he was so close, turned on immensely by the goosebumps on Sunggyu’s pale neck, kissed by lovely beauty marks, “ –in fact, an internalized mutual attraction.”

“Hah? Where did that come…” he couldn’t finish the sentence, his back arching as Woohyun’s rhythm became erratic. Woohyun growled lowly, so fucking gorgeous.

“Hyung, do us a favor and don’t even try. If that’s how you kiss a person you’ve never been attracted to before, we need to have a serious discussion.” Woohyun could feel the eye roll without seeing.

“Just shut the hell up.” He pushed himself away, almost giving Woohyun a serious scare if he didn’t turn the next moment to face him, grabbing both of their cocks to rub them together. He grunted, sinking the tip of his fingers in the sweat glazed skin of Sunggyu’s hips.

“Hn, Sunggyu-“

“It’s… hyung...” Sunggyu still managed breathlessly, glaring at him. Woohyun didn’t dignify that with an answer, choosing to kiss him messily instead. Soon they both had to part abruptly at the ambrosial sensation spreading like vines under their skin, not breaking eye contact until the blinding wash of the climax forced them to.

When the veil of cecity faded, Sunggyu dropped onto his back on Woohyun’s left, chest rising at a rapid pace. Woohyun sighed contently shortly after, burring his face in Sunggyu’s neck. “I think we solved the sleeping arrangement.”

Sunggyu was way too tired to complain about being sweaty or disgusting. “Oh, Sergeant Jung will be ecstatic. Sungyeol might also stop terrorizing us. ”

“Sorry to break that hope, but he will only stop if we give him something else to focus on.”

“Are you willing to sell your friends to the devil himself?”

Woohyun scoffed. “Naturally, just like they would.”

Sunggyu yawned and spoke with a nonchalant tone, “Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but Dongwoo might have confessed to his hyung about being scared of ghosts.”

They shared a mischievous look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the secret to writing in-character woogyu is them betraying dongwoo  
> also I don't claim this to be an accurate representation of south korean barracks or military systems lmao, i didn't even try


	5. Baby you know it's obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woogyu stumble around trying to bang in the most efficient and quickest way possible.   
> Or snuggyu is too horny to care about what gets out of woohyun's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was woogyu + jonas brothers' song + kitchen (personal attack)  
> I decided to post it more or less how I originally wrote it with minimal modifications. I wanted to write the sexy time as well but I could never find the inspiration.

“Shit, Woohyun close- close t-the door first, yah, Woohyun!” Sunggyu complained between fervent presses of lips and yelped when Woohyun lifted one leg clumsily to shut the door, causing them to lose balance and topple over the floor. Woohyun happened to be the one taking the fall and yet he appeared to be completely undeterred, rolling them over so he’d be on top, pressing himself between Sunggyu’s open legs. He wasn’t given any second to catch his breath as the younger latched his mouth on Sunggyu’s neck, the sensation and the loud sucking noises travelling straight to his lower body. Gripping the welcome doormat tightly, Sunggyu groaned, “Not here…please-“

Surprisingly obedient- and thank God for that, Sunggyu was slowly losing it- Woohyun stopped and hummed in agreement. His hands sneaked under Sunggyu’s bottom and lifted him up along with himself. Sunggyu clutched Woohyun’s shoulders for balance, wrapping his legs tightly around the other’s waist. The friction almost made Sunggyu change his mind and drag both of them back to the floor.

“Bed?”

“Ye- no wait, fuck, it’s full with –“ he was interrupted by noisy pecks,”- yah, why ask me if you won’t let me talk-“ he complained, “it’s full with my papers, and if any gets wrinkled or lost or stomped on I’ll fuck you up Woohyun-”

Woohyun hummed, massaging his ass. “You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly babe.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes as the reference- Woohyun’s new obsession with the song had an obnoxious presence in their conversations- but Sunggyu was too horny to care right now. “Ugh just- the kitchen, I think it’s clean. Unlike the floor.”

“Oooh, kinky. Do we have time to fry an egg, to build the setting-“

“You are so lucky you’re attractive.” Sunggyu muttered, gasping in surprise when Woohyun squeezed his ass firmly before setting him on the counter. Already mastering the art of telepathic communication both proceeded to get rid of their clothes as if clocked. Sighing contently at his favorite sight- Sunggyu’s bare tights namely- the younger lowered his head to press harsh kisses on the smooth expanse of skin. “I’m a sucker for you, you know that?”

“Y-yeah.” Sunggyu replied absentmindedly, trembling at the glide of Woohyun’s lips. And he probably was as well.

 “Woohyun, come-'ere” he mumbled, making grabby hands dazedly. Woohyun lifted his head, smiling adorably at him. It always amazed Sunggyu how Woohyun was able to find spaces to be sweet even when they were both aroused like hell. He made his way to Sunggyu’s face, tormenting Sunggyu’s heart by baiting his lips into a dance of ardor. Happy with the arrangement, Sunggyu slid his fingers through the black hair, gripping harshly as Woohyun started grinding himself shamelessly on him. Not that Sunggyu minded, letting out incoherent noises when Woohyun didn’t block the exit with his plump lips. Honestly, Sunggyu was so far gone they could just finish it like that. But then… Woohyun was already between his god damn legs, providing unnecessary mental images.

Cursing mentally, Sunggyu’s arm stretched to reach blindly for the bottle that he knew was placed near the stove. Once secured, he shoved it in Woohyun’s face.

Woohyun looked confused for a second before giggling stupidly.  “Extra virgin? Babe, not _even_ in a parallel universe-“

“Woohyun, I swear there’s a cucumber in the fridge and it can serve as a substitute for that sorry excuse of a-“

Said person snatched the bottle of olive oil before he could finish, pouring the content messily in his hand. “Yes babe, you’re the boss.”

He would have nagged him for sassing if it weren’t for the diligent fingers already slipping to his backside. It was safe to say that anything that came out of Sunggyu’s mouth in the next half an hour couldn’t be arranged to form a decent sentence.

In the end the papers were ruined too because Sunggyu was as dumb and insatiable.


End file.
